Silver's ask FNAF!
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: This is what really happened you can ask us questions and sed OC's, the first page on the very bottom for details, have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Silver's ask FNAF!

Silver: Ok, long story short let me explain the truth of FNAF, Purple son of a B**** killed children, starting with Marionette he found his way to the puppet and… You know the rest, next was Bonnie the poor purple bunny was first too be found by him as a kid playing hide and seek. *Sigh* Next found was chica, fallowed by Foxy, then my uncle's…. Starting with uncle Teddy Bear, then uncle Freddy (Golden Freddy). The toy animatronics (With BB and BG) just have lost souls in them; the shadows are manifestations of emotions, like ShaFreddy is made up all the Fred's anger and ego's. And ShaBonnie is made up of all the Bon's sadness and insanity, yes purple B**** was in Springtrap, and yes the fire did happen, but no one was hurt they really never got sold, they kept the animatronics (Like they gave them away, ha ha funny.) but when Purple B**** escaped he killed another child to get out of the suit and replaced with the child-

Toy- Chi: What ya' doin'?

Silver: Well, I was about tell them were we are…

Toy- Chi: OH! OH! We're all at the new…. FREDDY FAZEBEAR PLAY WONDER LAND! And EVERYONE is here!

Silver: Thanks Toy- Chi, and now how I'm here, I'm the one who got Purple B**** start to kill children again, I was four and he stabbed me too death and he kept saying that he forgot how grate it felt to kill again, Marionette tried to get him but… H- He got away, and with the new suit for the French savored toothed wolf Silver, just like my original name, and when I woke they were all there to comfort. Explicably Foxy, Mangle (And her parrot ;D), and Springtrap LATE at night while the others did more daring the day. After a while, I got over it, and became apart of the team in a natural routine. My job was to give face paints, or taking charge of the arts and crafts for the children; we love them all so much we always have and will do anything for them.

Toy- Chi: Can I tell them something!

Silver: Sure..?

Toy- Chi: we know we're a game to all of you but in are dimension we're real, people like playing the game so we do are best even if we have to change between forms to do so. *Smiles then frowns* and then _HE_ kills some more children despite are best efforts… Making new friends is fun but, not this way… We take all them in here! Show them the ropes and show then there not alone.

Silver: They could crossover but Purple B**** is leaving the suits now, there souls are being sucked in there… They are really nice though even the more 'moody' ones.

Toy- Chi: So welcome to FFPWL! Hope you have fun watching what really goes on behind are wires!

Silver: See you soon friends and people who already hate this, Yeah, we're watching you too.

 _ **(Silver will be in the picture for the story, and send you're OC's for the other new animatronics! Tell me all you can! Things like-**_

 _ **HOW PURPLE B**** MURDERED YOU AND WHERE-**_

 _ **NAME/ NICKNAME-**_

 _ **TYPE OF ANIMONTRONIC (Dose not have to be a real animal, also can be a gold version of one of the animatronics not me though please, also can be Toyed, Shadowed, or puppeted.)-**_

 _ **GENDER (Yes there are Girl robots and guy robots, we have genders before we were killed ya' know)-**_

 _ **MOOD-**_

 _ **LIKES/ DISLIKES-**_

 _ **CRUSHES (If any *looks at Foxy* Sorry dude)-**_

 _ **IF THEY HAVE SIDEKICKS (Example: the cupcakes, Mangles parrot)-**_

 _ **WHAT THEY DO (Example: I do face paints in the part of the building that talks about different places around the world mines France)-**_

 _ **WIDTH AND LENGTH-**_

 _ **ANY GLITCH'S (Yes me as Silver have about two glitch's)-**_

 _ **HOW THEY ACT AROUND SERTAIN ANIMONTRONICS-**_

 _ **AND ANY OTHER DETAIL ABOUT THEM (Example: If they wear anything)**_

 _ **P.S: Those who have accounts must send through PM, I'll do my best if not and you have an account because I'm having some troubles with it. Thanks!**_

 _ **Don't forget to ask questions for us too BYE!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

AWSOME OC'S MAN! I LOVE THEM! (All OC'S belong to there original owners!)

Silver: Oh Bonnie~

Bonnie: Oh, no… What is broken this time? *Said dully*

Silver: Whaaaaaat? Pft… I touched the toaster…

Bonnie: Oh boy what happened this time?

Silver: My dog glitch shocked it half way down the hall…. And it blew up.

Bonnie: *sighs but smiles* I'll make a new one, don't worry.

*An anthropomorphic Bull (Male,4meters tall, 1.5 meters wide, wearing a blue bow tie black tuxedo pants and a white tank top that says "EXERCISE IS GOOD!" has caramel brown skin, black horns and blue eyes) charged up too us*

?: Silver!

Silver: Oh hi Cybie!

Cybie: Why was my stuff all messed up when I came back to my area?!

Silver: Ask shadow.

Cybie: When I get my hands on him!-

Bonnie: D- don't let you're glitch get to y- you!

Cybie: *walks off shouting "SHADOW!"*

Silver: I better find him before Cybie makes him choke on his cupcake.

Bonnie: And I'll work on the new toaster.

*I run off and Bonnie goes into the lab/ room*

-IN THE KITCHEN-

Silver: Shadow!

Shadow: wha-a-at? (Male, anthropomorphic Hawk, holding a little chocolate cupcake with eyes -sidekick-, 6ft 2in tall, 2ft wide, black feathers with white ones on the back of his head and red feathers on the bottom of his arms. Has on a pair of sun glasses on)

Silver: where were you when Cybie left his area?!

Shadow: Helping Springcord prank Toy- Fred.

Toy- Fred: *Walks by has on long eyelashes and lipstick with pink glitter eye shadow* It's true.

Shadow: *Snickers*

Silver: then who the hell-

Shadow: I don't know who messed u- up his ro-o-om, Cybie already told me wha-a-at happened. Hi-i-is glitch was showing.

Silver: oh and… good job on the makeup. *Chuckling*

*I leave*

 _ **-IN MY ART AREA-**_

Silver: *Sitting down/ sighs* Might as well do questions while I figure this out….

 _ **FAMily guy: Have Peter Griffin fight Chica drunk and win**_

Chica: Oh hell na!

*Peter comes up and kicks her*

Chica: Why'd ya' kick me?!

Peter: Because you're a stupid looking Du- DUCK! *Laughing*

Chica: *Clenches fist* I'm F****ing CHICKEN! *Punches him*

Peter: Y- yOu punch like a G- GIRL!

Chica: I AM A GIRL!

Peter: Oh- you're sURe are a FAT son Of a B****!

Chica: *Tackles him* LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!

*Sometime later*

Chica: *Holding her beak in her hand crying* B- Bonnie, help! *Runs into Bonnie's lab*

Silver:…. Well… that just happened…. Next one.

 _ **DJ Kamaz: Balloon Boy, do you like batteries?**_

BB: Yes! Mostly double A's!

 _ **DJ Kamaz: Both Freddy's, Why do you pervs hangout in the ladies bathroom?!**_

Golden Freddy & Freddy: I- it's where we were murdered, we check for _HIM_ there, and at the time we didn't know it was the girls rest room, we couldn't read then.

 _ **DJ Kamaz: Mangle, if your fixed now, your static noise is actually kinda cool!**_

Mangle: (white and pink, with a pink bow on the back of her neck, eyes the same and there's a green parrot with a yellow beak and feat, has on an eye patch red feathered tipped wings and tale) *Static noises smiling*

Bones: Hello mi hardies' I am Bones Lass Mangle's parrot, she be mute, so I talk for the lass –Squawk!- I understand her static, she be sayin' "Thank you lad"!

 _ **DJ Kamaz: Foxy, Why you so famous?**_

Foxy: R! What's not to love about Pirate's! And probably the fact I make for some grate theories' on why I use to be out of order.

 _ **DJ Kamaz: Toy- Freddy, Have you checked out my fic's? You will find them pretty interesting (said with sarcasm)**_

Toy- Fred: *Washing off the makeup* I like your stories! I left a comment on Silver's account. *Smiling*

Silver: WHAT DID YOU SAY YA' PEOPLE PLEASING BEAR?!

Toy- Fred: Nothing! *Runs away*

 _ **DJ Kamaz: Everyone… Have cheesecake!**_

Silver: *Grabs a piece* THANK YOU! I LOVE CHEESECAKE! *Wolfing it down –get it? Heh… Never mind-)

Everyone else: *Chowing down* Thanks!

Silver: Even cheesecake didn't help me think… OH! I'll just ask Toby!

 _ **-On a huge walk on play pirate ship-**_

Silver: Toby can I ask something?

Toby: (male, anthropomorphic husky dog that has gray fur and light blue eyes 5' tall, 2' wide, wearing torn blue jeans and a red bandana) What yee' need lass?

Silver: Do you know who messed up Cybie's area?

Toby: yes I do know the skalewag who has done it.

Silver: Really?! Who?

Toby: I saw it all, Cybie's glitch got the better of him, yee' know how rage can blind. *Swabbing the deck*

Silver: Oh!... *Dodges a water balloon* Springcord where's Cybie?

Springcord: (A spring animatronic version of Lord Discord with some rot on his body and his bird wing is snapped a bit) How'd you? - Never mind he's cleaning up his area.

 _ **-IN AN AREA THAT'S FOR LITTLE KID'S TO WORK OUT IN WITH A SOMEWHAT MILITARY THEME-**_

Cybie: *Doing one hoofed push up's, area clean*

Silver: Cybie you-

Cybie: I know, I did it, I checked the camera's… I should do that before I lose my fuse for no reason.

Silver: Heh, I know what ya' mean, glitches are a pain in the A**!

 _ **-IN MY ART AREA-**_

Silver: see you all later, even you hater's! BYE!

 _ **Cybie belongs too- DJ Kamaz**_

 _ **Springcord belongs too- Shark Lord**_

 _ **Shadow belongs too- RandomMovieGuy**_

 _ **Toby belongs too- The Derpy Dog**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Paws and Sharp- OWCH!- Claws….

Bonnie: I put in the new toaster, please…. Don't ever touch it EVER again!

Silver: Sorry Bonnie, It won't happen again….. Hopefully….

*Bonnie leaves and Uncle Freddy teleports behind me (Golden Freddy)*

Uncle Freddy: *Slumping* Help. Me. Please.

Silver: Uncle Freddy! *Turns on his exoskeleton* OK, are you better now?

Uncle Freddy: *Stands up* Yep… THEY KEEP TURNING ME OFF!

?: Silver! Silver! Silver! (Female, A black almost blue inky hue colored, anthropomorphic cat, glow in the dark/ green emerald eyes, wearing a black leotard and a short skirt over that and leggings, thigh high black boots and has on a black knee length pirate jacket, hair/ fur down behind her shoulders, 6in wide - curvy- 6ft 8' tall)

Silver Uh…. What? Shadow Paws.

Shadow Paws: Sharp Claws attacked Shadow.

Silver: Oh no….

 _ **-IN THE KITCHEN-**_

Shadow: GET THIS PEST OFF OF ME!

Sharp Claws: (male, small robot kitty, black) YOU PUT ONIONS IN MY PIZZA!

Shadow: I DIDN'T KNOW YA' EVIL LITTLE HAIRBALL! CHICA USALLY MAKES YOUR PIZZA!

Sharp Claws: I'M A CAT! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE KNOWN!?

Shadow: GET HIM OFF ME-e-E!

Silver: *Pry's off Sharp claws* Hold this. *Hands him to Shadow Paws* Take him back too you two's area.

Shadow Paws: Right, *Walking away* Bad cat, bad!

Sharp Claws: But you're the one who told me t-

Shadow Paws: SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _ **-IN MY ART AREA-**_

Silver: Ok, that's over with, question time!

 _ **RandomMovieGuy: Everyone, what's your favorite food?**_

Silver: Spaghetti and meatballs!

Toy- Fred: Honey lemon muffins.

Tonnie: (Toy- Bonnie) Carrot cake!

Toy- Chi/ Chica/ and there cupcakes: PIZZA!- Don't make that joke.

Bonnie: Anything is good when it's made by Chica… *Blushing a bit*

Uncle Freddy/ Uncle Teddy Bear: Blueberry muffins.

Mangle: *Static* !

Bones: The lass said "Codfish caesural" Mine be crackers.

ShaBonnie/ ShaFreddy: We feed off emotions mostly but physically, that would be pizza.

Cybie: Noodles.

Springcord: Chocolate, mostly anything chocolate.

Shadow Paws/ Sharp Claws: Pizza….. WITHOUT ONIONS!

Shadow: *Rolls eyes* Chicken. And my Cupcake likes sprinkles.

Springtrap: I like potato salad.

Marinette: I love the taste of sour and sweet things, anything around those lines.

Toby: Pi-I-izza.

Foxy: Mine be Fish sticks.

BB/BG/SBB: LOLLIPOPS!

?: Um… mines salad…. (A Spring trap version of toy- Bonnie but a female with dirty red cheeks dark green eyes wearing a black bowtie, same length and width as toy- Bonnie but looks mostly like Springtrap with her right ear half broken off and the other bent down wires sticking out of her every were)

Silver: You finally woke up! Everyone meet…. TOY SPRINGTRAP!

Toy- Trap: Call me Toy- Trap.

Tonnie: Who else likes her already?

 _ **RandomMovieGuy: Shadow, Who here do you like the most?**_

Shadow: It's….. *Mutters* Mangle….

 _ **DJ Kamza**_ _ **: Balloon Boy, I saw your brother (Shadow BB) and your sister (Balloon Girl)**_

BB: BG isn't my sister, just a best friend, and SBB Is a manifestation of my annoying side, even more annoying that me.

 _ **DJ Kamza**_ _ **: Both Chicas: You both look like the huggable type. Can Cybie hug you? Pwease?**_

Chica/ Toy- Chi: Sure!

Cybie: *Blushing a bit/ hugs them*

Chica/ Toy- Chi: *hugs back*

 _ **DJ Kamza**_ _ **: All Animatronics and OCs: I managed to convince Dexter Boy-genius to make a device that can turn you into Shadows. Like Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy.**_

Silver: Oh grate, now I know how Golden Tune feels.

Uncle Teddy Bear: Speaking of which, will we ever meet any of your friends?... Or your boyfriend?

Silver: I don't know, soon I think.

 _ **DJ Kamza**_ _ **: Everyone: More cheesecake!**_

Silver: THANKYOUSOMUCH! *Wolfing it down*

Foxy: it be her favorite treat. Next to Pumpkin pie.

Silver: MINE!

Bonnie: I'm scared.

 _ **-IN MY ART AREA-**_

Silver: That's all! See you all later! Even you haters! BYE!

 _ **Wow ok I'm still working on my other story's like I said I'm having some troubles, and I'm working on the next chapter, I've been at my other grandmothers**_ _ **(Ever since school got out)**_ _ **were I cant update because my internet source is my IPOD. But now I'm back!**_

 _ **Shadow Paws and Sharp Claws belong too- Cat Girl.**_


End file.
